Sirius Black in the Deathly Hallows
by learningtowrite1996
Summary: How different would it have been if Sirius would have been alive in the Deathly Hallows? Would Dumbledore be alive? Would Draco have become good? How would Sirius help Harry on his mission to save the world? This tells the story of how it could have been.
1. Growing up

**(A/N) : All right, just a little background on my story before you read. Sirius is not dead. I flipping love Sirius and just want to write a story with him surviving and helping Harry all he can. This takes place in Deathly Hallows. It follows the story basically but I have changed it a bit because of course with Sirius alive, things would be different. It is pretty much everything I think Sirius would have done if he would've been alive. Enjoy :)**

Sirius Black in the Deathly Hallows

Chapter 1 – Growing Up

The Burrow was filled to the brim. Bill and Fleur's wedding was only three weeks away, and there was still so much to do. The Delacours would be arriving tomorrow, and Sirius would be staying at their house until the wedding. Order members were constantly popping in and out, checking up on everything and reporting news. The Burrow was pretty much the new Headquarters, since Grimmauld Place had been attacked by Death Eaters last Christmas, due to Kreacher's betrayal.

Tensions were high. The Death Eaters were slowly killing more and more people each day, and taking over. Sirius knew that when the Ministry fell, they would have all of the control. It was beginning to look just like last time. The constant fear, the mysterious deaths, the stress, the anxiety, no one trusting each other, and families being torn apart. The worst part of it all for Sirius, was his godson having to leave. As soon as he found out Harry wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts, he cornered him instantly.

"Why aren't you going back to school?"

"Save it Sirius, Mrs. Weasley already beat you to it." said Harry, grinning.

"Not funny kid. Not funny at all. What're you up to?" asked Sirius.

Harry frowned. He took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you, sorry. It was a – a sort of mission Dumbledore left me. Only me, Ron, and Hermione know. No one else can."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"All-right, so let me get this straight. Dumbledore left you a mission. He didn't tell any of the order the mission, and none of us are allowed to know. The only other people that can know are two other teenage kids."

Harry bit his lip so hard it went white.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." he whispered. Sirius let out a long sigh.

"Harry – please – " Sirius began, but Harry just shook his head, ducked under Sirius' arm, and rushed down the stairs.

OooOoo

Three days after the confrontation, Mr. Weasley, Fred and George, Harry, Ron, and Bill went to Grimmauld place to scavenge for important paperwork of the Order's, and bring it back to the Burrow. The hope was that the Death Eaters wouldn't think they would ever go back there, since they hadn't after Christmas.

They were very wrong.

The second they stepped in the door, they were completely ambushed. The Death Eaters knew that they would come back all along, and had set up a charm so if any order member entered the house, several Death Eaters would be apparated there immediately. It was a confusing brawl, full of shouts, curses, and screams. Mr. Weasley could be distinctly heard yelling, "Apparate boys! Go back, go back!" and Bellatrix could be heard shrieking, "Well we got Potter, we do. Itty bitty Potter you are. I'll be taking you back to my Lord, after I crack you up a little."

Mr. Weasley screamed at Fred and George to take Ron back, and at Bill to take Harry. Just as he finished his orders, Fred and George grabbed Ron, and Bellatrix screamed, pointing at Harry, "Crucio!"

Harry's screams echoed off the walls of the dark, dingy, living room just as the three ginger boys disapparated with a loud crack and Ron, seeing what was happening to his friend cried out.

Fred, George, and Ron apparated back to the Burrow without Bill, Mr. Weasley, or Harry. Sirius and Molly ran out into the yard, terrified at the lack of three people.

"Where is he?" whispered Sirius, looking at Ron.

Ron gulped and took a breath. Fred and George were being tackled by their mother.

"He's back there. They knew, we were ambushed. He's back there. Hurry Sirius – Bellatrix."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He attempted to disapparate, but just as he set his foot on the steps of Grimmauld Place, he was jerked away from the house, being forcibly disapparated back to the Burrow. He fell back onto the grass, feeling the Weasleys staring at him. He straightened up hastily.

"You can't Apparate there – dear God, you can't apparate – " whispered Ron.

"They must have blocked it right after you and the twins left." said Sirius, unable to control the fear in his voice.

"Quick, there isn't much time." said Molly, grabbing Sirius by the wrist and pulling him into the house. Everybody followed.

"Grimmauld Place is still connected to the floo network. Dumbledore told us to keep it, just in case we ever needed somewhere to go." They were in front of the fire now. Molly held out the bowl of floo powder to Sirius, before he could take any she said to him,

"I'll send other order members to help you. Right when you leave, I'll contact them. Take some extra floo powder, so you will be able to get back."

Sirius did as she said and in moments, was back in the home he was raised in, with Bellatrix Lestrange feet away from him.

The good thing about Sirius and Bellatrix's duel was that it was short. Sirius burst into the drawing room to find Bill in the corner, unconscious, and Arthur kneeling next to his son, facing Bellatrix. He seemed to be pleading for the the pale boy laying at her feet.

All the air whooshed out of Sirius' lungs when he saw that boy. He was a bloodless white, seemed to have a broken nose,and had deep red fingernail scratches running down both his forearms. His dark hair was matted thick with blood.

But the scariest part about his appearance was how still he was. Nothing twitched, no moan of pain escaped his lips. His knees were bent slightly, and his face was turned towards Bellatrix. At the whoosh of flames announcing Sirius' arrival Bellatrix looked up and grinned at the sight of her cousin. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Harry gave a little moan and fluttered his eyes open. She bent down to him and grabbed his face.

"Bellatrix – " Sirius heard himself whispering. "Bellatrix, enough. He's sixteen."

"Sixteen years too many." she said in her mock-baby voice, still holding Harry's face. His eyes had slid shut again. Sirius saw Harry's glasses on the floor, cracked in half, the glass shattered.

Arthur was lifting Bill into a sitting position causing Bellatrix to release Harry and turn to face him. Sirius seized his chance at her momentary distraction and stunned her. Sirius could hear a Death Eater in the other room saying, "Bella? The portkey leaves in two minutes. Grab Potter and lets get out of here!"

Arthur looked at Sirius and mouthed, _quick._

Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Harry in a fireman's lift and Arthur put Bill's arm around his shoulder. They walked towards each other, each holding their kids and grasped each others wrists. Sirius lead Arthur over to the fireplace.

"Here," whispered Sirius, handing Arthur some floo powder. "We can't Apparate, I tried. Floo yourself and Bill back to the Burrow. We'll follow right after."

Arthur nodded, not daring to speak. He stepped into the fireplace and said softly, "The Burrow"

Sirius followed right after, and heard just as he dropped the powder several Death Eaters coming into the drawing room, seeing the unconscious Bellatrix, and shrieking in fury.

OooOoo

"Sirius, grab me that yellow ointment."

"This one?"

"No, the other one."

"This one?"

"No, that one over there!"

"Well you aren't very specific Molly! There are at least four yellow ointments on this table."

They had gotten back a couple of hours ago. Bill was fine. Right when Arthur said _Enervate_ to him, he woke up. He was upstairs now, sleeping.

Harry was a bit more difficult. Arthur told them that he had been subjected to the Cruciatus for quite a while, and Molly thought that because he was so young it could have some very dangerous effects on him. The scars down his arms couldn't be healed because of Bellatrix's poison. She herself had concocted a poison that she placed in her silver knife and on the tips of her fingernails. The poison made it so that wounds created by it would never go away. Harry would have those scars forever.

Molly sighed and stood up. Harry's arms kept bleeding on and off, so she had wrapped them in thick white gauze. She had miraculously been able to fix his shattered nose and the painfully deep gash in his forehead.

"Molly?" Sirius whispered,

"Hmmm?" she said absentmindedly. She was pulling up the blankets to Harry's chin.

"Why isn't he awake?"

Molly stopped, stood up straight and stared at the wall. Her lip began to quiver. She said nothing to him for a long time. Sirius tried again.

"It's just – well Remus told me about – when Frank and Alice were attacked. He – he said that they didn't wake up for the longest time. And when they finally did, nearly a week later, they didn't know anybody or even their own names. They were – "

"Stop it." Molly ordered. "Stop it now. He isn't crazy. There is nothing wrong with him. He is just tired, that's all. Just tired."

She kept shuffling things around and then began to walk towards to door. As she was leaving she called back to him saying,

"I'm going to go and tell Ron and Hermione that they can see him, before they kill me. You should probably go downstairs and get some sleep." she opened the door and could be heard yelling to the kids.

"Yeah right, I'm leaving." Sirius whispered sarcastically. He reached forward and straightened a clump of Harry's now patchy and extremely short hair. Molly had been worried that there was a wound that his hair was hiding, because his hair had been so soaked with blood. She had cut his hair trying to find something, but all the blood came only from the cut on his forehead. The kid's hair now looked even worse than usual.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Ron and Hermione flung themselves into Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom and stared, transfixed at Harry. It was rather cruel, Sirius thought to himself, that they had been shunted to the side right as Harry arrived back to the house. Mrs. Weasley was very efficient and probably didn't want them underfoot, or to see Harry in that condition. Sirius privately agreed. They were just kids. While Ron and Hermione were seventeen, Sirius still thought that it was a little much for them to be experiencing all of this. He thought back to what he had been doing when he was first seventeen. Running around Hogwarts with James, kissing girls, pranking Lily, being a teenager. He had been no adult at seventeen...

"Oh Harry..." whispered Hermione. She fell to her knees at the side of his bed and rested her head there. Ron gave a half relieved, half weary sigh and rubbed his eyes, sliding down the wall. Hermione was shaking and Sirius could see tears running down the bit of her face that he could see. The three of them sat in silence for what felt like forever. Finally Ron stood from his place by the wall and went over to Hermione, kneeling beside her. He placed his hand over hers. Sirius felt a little smile make his lips curve up. Ron turned to Sirius, whose smile vanished.

"What happened? How did you get back? What – what did she do?" he asked.

Sirius took a deep breath and explained everything to them. His short duel, the luck of Bellatrix's distraction, the Death Eaters wanting to portkey Harry to Voldemort, Arthur flooing Bill, Harry's hair being cut, the poison that would leave Harry with deep red scars down his arms for the rest of his life –

He did, however leave out his worries of Harry's silence. Sirius hadn't seen him open his eyes, or even move any time after the one second he had while Bellatrix was kneeling down by him. No, they didn't need to hear that.

After Sirius had finished telling them the story they knelt by his bed for at least another hour. Sirius offered Hermione his chair at least five times, but she just shook her head silently, crying on and off. She seemed much more upset than Ron. Ron just looked a bit more relieved, sad, and tired. But Hermione had a strange sorrowful look of fear on her face. She kept stroking his poor short hair and Sirius guessed that she knew, or suspected why he wasn't awake yet.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley could be heard yelling at each other. Mrs. Weasley would not, under and circumstances let Ginny in to see Harry. He needed rest, she said. He was very sick and they couldn't risk anything hurting his chances of recovery. Ginny stomped and cried and yelled, but Molly was unrelenting. Sirius wondered vaguely why Ginny wanted to see him so badly. Of course they were friends, but he didn't hear Fred and George screaming at their mother to see Harry. They knew their place, knew that it was Ron and Hermione's spot at his bedside. Sirius had never thought Ginny to care about Harry so much. Of course, he didn't see them at school. They could be much closer than he thought. But Harry had never mentioned her, never talked about her the way he did Ron and Hermione. Perhaps things had changed between them – now that he thought back, he remembered Harry last Christmas. The little things started coming back to his mind, red creeping up Harry's face when Ginny touched him on the shoulder, him tripping over his own feet once when Ginny walked in the room, his hand twitching when Ginny reached across the table, fixing something in his hair –

A smile crept up to his mouth again. He involuntarily shut his eyes and rested his face in his hand, his elbow propped on the arm of the chair. He fell into a strange, half kind of sleep. He would wake to see Harry still white and still, and then things would grow dark then light and he was knocking on the Potter's front door in the icy rain. Mrs. Potter answered the door, and her eyes grew sad when she saw Sirius, dripping and cold with a bag of belongings slung over his shoulder. She invited him in, and called to James, who came bounding down the stairs and stopped short at the sight of Sirius. Mr. Potter came in and stood next to his wife, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. James grasped Sirius' wrist walked forward and hugged him. Mrs. Potter, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, ran up the stairs to get Sirius some dry clothes. Sirius wasn't going back to his parent's house. He couldn't. The Potters agreed and made him a bed on James' floor, asking him if he needed anything –

He jerked back awake. It was very dark outside. The room was dimly lit with a couple of lanterns sitting on the nightstand and a shelf. Ron and Hermione were each sleeping in ratty-looking sleeping bags a few feet from Harry's bed. They were turned towards each other, their foreheads nearly touching.

Sirius rubbed his eyes, sick at heart. He focused on Harry and jumped when he saw that his eyes were wide open. He had propped himself up a little bit on his elbows. He was squinting in the dim light at Sirius. Sirius waved his had a little bit in front of Harry's face, and he squinted harder than ever.

Of course, thought Sirius his heart beating out of control, James had been virtually blind without his glasses, like Harry, and with the low light Harry probably saw even worse. He scoped around for Harry's glasses, but couldn't see them anywhere. He dimly remembered seeing them lying on the ground in Grimmauld Place.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered. Harry gave a little jerk at the sound of his name. His arms were shaking, still holding him up. Sirius scooted his chair to the left and bent forward, putting pillows behind Harry so he could sit up easier. Harry leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. He was breathing quiet, shuddering breaths.

"Harry, are you all-right?" he asked quietly. Harry rubbed his hands over his face.

"You're Sirius, right?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, I am." answered Sirius, his fear mounting. Harry nodded and stared at the wall opposite, He had stopped squinting at Sirius' face. Sirius touched Harry's forehead which was ice cold, but when he ran his hand over Harry's scar, it was white-hot. He jumped at the heat and drew his hand away.

"Your scar hurting you?" said Sirius shakily.

Harry nodded wearily. "Worse than ever." he said. Sirius sighed. Harry spoke again.

"How long has it been. Since – since –"

"It's the same day," Sirius finished for him. "At least I think. It's probably around midnight now."

Harry nodded again. His hands were shaking.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Harry, listen. The Cruciatus Curse, if one is subjected to it for an extended period, it _does_ things to people. Everyone is different, but – but I just need to know. Tell me the truth. How are you feeling?"

Harry gave a long sigh. He tried to look up into Sirius' face, but couldn't make eye contact right. His eyes were crossed.

"I'm not insane, if that's what you're begging to know. I don't feel so great, really sore and my head is making me feel sick, but it's nothing different than what I've felt before. My mind – my mind, I think is going to be all-right. I could feel it you know. It was terrible. Bellatrix said she was going to make me crack up. Said that it would be easier for Voldemort to kill me. She would have too, I could feel it happening, but I thought. I thought of everything. I thought of my mother dying, my father. I thought of Peter Pettigrew and you being sent to Azkaban right after you had discovered two of your best friends dead. I thought of Cedric, and that graveyard. I thought of being possessed and of Dumbledore giving me private lessons, knowing that I have a chance. I thought of Ron and Hermione, and what a waste it would be, everything if I had just decided to crack and let her win. Everything Ron and Hermione have done for me, my parents dying for me, everything Dumbledore has said to me, all the Weasleys do for me and – " Harry gulped. "Everything that you do for me. It would all be such a waste. So I kept my mind and thought. Thought of love, and friendship, and she couldn't crack me. I passed out it hurt so horribly, into blackness but while I was in blackness I was still thinking of everything about my life. Every memory. Then I kind of slid open my eyes, and you were there and I felt better. So I shut them again and kept thinking. That's the last thing I remember."

Once Harry finished he took a deep breath. He turned his face away from Sirius trying to hide something wet falling down his face.

"I just hope I get to feeling better sooner than later. I've got a lot to go. A lot to prepare for. The wedding is only in a couple of weeks, and Ron, Hermione and I are leaving the day after. It's just a bit stressful. I hope – "

"Harry, stop. Listen to me." said Sirius, cutting him off. "This is too much for you. I'm sorry, but you need to realize your age. No matter what you go through, you are still a sixteen-year-old kid. You can't do this on your own."

"I know that." said Harry quickly.

"Let me help you." Sirius begged. "You wont be up and running for a long time probably."

"I'll get better, I'm a fast healer."

"It would be wise not to push it." said Sirius. "Extraordinary as your experience with Bellatrix was, you should probably not be stressing yourself out too much."

Harry looked down at his hands. He was biting on his lip again.

"This mission is for me Sirius. I'm sorry, but I've known Ron and Hermione longest. They know my style of problem-solving and are the best people for the job. If they weren't then Dumbledore wouldn't have told me that I was allowed to tell them everything. I appreciate everything you have done for me Sirius. Believe me, I do. I would not be who I am today without you. But I don't have time for you, or anyone to be constantly looking after me. Regardless of my age, the whole world is still on my shoulders. I can't run from that. I can't go up to Voldemort and tell him that it isn't fair because I'm so young. It will never be fair, but I have to get over it. I don't have time to be a child. And I can't afford to constantly be rescued. It's time for me to grow up."

They sat in silence for a long time. The lamps were growing dimmer.

"You – you should probably get back to bed." said Sirius in an oddly croaky voice. "That'll be the best thing for you. To just try and sleep everything off."

Harry nodded and pushed a couple of the pillows off of the bed. He laid back down and pulled the blankets back over himself. He shut his eyes for a couple minutes, and then turned the other way. He stayed like that for a few more minutes then turned around again. He laid on his side, then on his stomach, and then his side again. Sighing, he turned onto his back, staring straight up to the ceiling.

"Sirius?" he whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back, having been watching him fidgeting the entire time.

"I didn't – well, yes I did, but not – well – I do still need you." Harry said.

"I know, Harry."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

Harry put his hands behind his head. He was still staring at the ceiling.

"I – I think maybe. Well I hope I will get to see you while I'm away. Maybe you could come and help me every now and then. And _then_ I can be a kid. Just for a bit."

Sirius smiled broadly.

"Just say the word, kid, and I'll be there in an instant."

Harry turned back on his side and shut his eyes. With them still shut, he said once more,

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Of course." said Sirius, surprised.

"Just making sure." Harry said, his words slurred.

"Wait, Harry before you go to bed, tell me something."

Harry opened his eyes and nodded to Sirius.

"It's a bit random."

"Go on." said Harry.

"Do you – " he took a deep breath and laughed a little bit. "Do you like Ginny?"

Harry sat straight up. His eyes crossed again as he attempted to look into Sirius' face.

"Whoa, just a question." teased Sirius.

Harry looked deeply troubled.

"Is it obvious? Do tons of people know?"

"Of course not." answered Sirius. "I'm just observant, and I was just wondering."

Harry breathed out and laid back down.

"Yes I like her." he said, and his voice changed to a different tone Sirius had ever heard him use. "We went out for a bit this past year, but I broke it off after Dumbledore left. I was worried, that – that Voldemort would find out and use her, to get to me."

Sirius nodded. It made sense.

"Well she still likes you kid. I can tell. Don't give up. When all of this is over, you'll get what you deserve."

Harry laughed softly and said quietly,

"When all of this is over..." It almost sounded like a blissful wish.

There was silence then. After several minutes, Sirius could hear him breathing steadily. He pulled the blankets back up to his chin and flicked his wand at the two lamps, causing them to go out.

**OK, that is the first chapter! Everything will be explained later, about Dumbledore and how Sirius is alive. Please review! :)**


	2. An Arrival

**(A/N): All right here is the next chapter. Sirius Black never died and is staying at the Burrow as it is the main Headquarters now. Hope you enjoy it. Read and review. :)**

Chapter 2 – An Arrival

"Gosh that hurts."

"Well, hold still then."

"I am holding still! It stings."

"Just hang on, I'm almost finished."

Sirius was cleaning the scars down Harry's arms on the couch inside the Weasley's little living room. They had been able to take the white gauze off now because Harry's arms had stopped bleeding on and off.

"What's the point," asked Harry. "This wont fix them."

Sirius couldn't think of anything to say, so he kept his eyes focused on the crease in Harry's arm. He finished with a final swipe and stood up, throwing the paper cloth into the trash can.

"I've got to try and get into town, and get you someone's hairs for your polyjuice tomorrow."

Harry's shoulders slumped. He sat up straighter on the living room couch and sat Indian-style.

"Could I come with you?"

"No way. What you can do is go back up to Ron's room and get some sleep while – "

"I've been sleeping for practically two weeks straight." interrupted Harry. "Honestly, just let me come. I need something to do."

"I'd much rather you to sleep."

"Come on. Please? For my birthday."

"There are so many things you could have asked me for your birthday." said Sirius, frustrated. "Its too late now."

Harry sighed and turned around on the couch, so that he was no longer sitting Indian-style, but with his legs straight out.

"I don't even want to use polyjuice." he mumbled to himself. Sirius chuckled quietly.

"Of course you don't." Sirius laughed. "When have you ever wanted to be safe? Now just stay here. I'll be back in an hour, at most. I promise."

And with that he picked up his traveling cloak and strode towards the front door. Harry heard it slam behind him.

Sighing, Harry heaved himself up from the couch and began limping up the stairs, planning on talking to Ron and Hermione about last minute plans for the next day. Their goal was to leave late in the night or early morning when everyone was asleep. Harry moved slowly up the stairs, wincing at the pain in his knees. Something strange had happened with them. Mrs. Weasely guessed that they had been dislocated, but no matter what she tried, it never quite diminished the pain fully. Harry didn't complain of course. If anything, he was thankful that his knees were the only of his injuries that were really bothering him.

Harry pushed open the door to his and Ron's room to find his two best friends sitting next to each other on Harry's bed discussing something in low voices. At the sound of Harry opening the door, both of their heads shot up and their faces lit with grins, which Harry returned. There was nothing better than the two of them. Harry tried his best to limp as little as possible into the room, but he noticed Hermione looking critically at his knees. Harry ignored her glances and slowly sat down next to Ron.

"Hey mate, we were just talking about – " began Ron, but Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Your knees still bugging you, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, but deciding that truth would be the most helpful thing in a situation like this, changed his course to nodding. To his surprise, Hermione's lips curved into a smile.

"Ron, switch me spots so I can be sitting next to Harry. I want to try something."

Ron looked slightly surprised, but did as she said without question. He stood up so Hermione could slide next to Harry. She pointed her wand at Harry's left knee.

"Wait Hermione," said Harry warily. "What exactly are you going to – "

"Oh hush." she snapped. "You think I'd hurt you?"

"Not on purpose." said Harry, unable to keep a straight face. He heard Ron laugh. Hermione did not seem amused.

"Well I wouldn't on accident either." she said with a kind of finality. "Now hold still." Harry rolled his eyes at having heard the phrase _Hold still_ twice in one day.

Hermione screwed her eyes shut, seeming to be concentrating on something extremely hard. Her wand was still pointed at Harry's knee. After a few seconds a pinkish light jetted from her wand. He heard himself gasp as the light hit his knee. Hermione's eyes flew open, filling with fear, but he hadn't gasped from pain. The minute Hermione's spell made contact Harry felt a strange, but pleasant sensation of several tears and pains in his knee either being taken away completely, or re-connected. He felt no more pain at all. It was an interesting feeling.

Hermione had watched Harry's face, and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no did I hurt you?" she cried. "I did, didn't I? How silly of me to think – "

"Hermione!" said Harry. "You fixed it! How on earth did you do that? You didn't even say anything!"

Hermione's face changed from horror to flushed with success.

"Well, no I didn't say anything. It's a nonverbal spell." she said modestly, a slight grin on her face. "I made it up when I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about her trying to fix the dislocation in your knees. Mr. Weasley said that Bellatrix had hit you with a hex that made you hit a wall or something. He said that you fell forward on your knees really hard, and that was probably what hurt them. I thought to myself, that falling _forward_ straight on your knees wouldn't dislocate them, but just tear a ligament, or some nerves. So I made up a spell that would fix both, just in case."

Both Harry and Ron stared at her from both sides, lost for words. She blushed. Ron could be distinctly heard muttering _amazing_ under his breath. Hermione laughed softly and pointed her wand to Harry's other knee, so that one could be fixed also.

Once his knees were fixed and Ron had once again showered Hermione with compliments of her brilliance, Harry voiced what he had come upstairs to say.

"Are we for sure leaving tomorrow?" he asked in a low voice. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at Harry.

"I think tomorrow, early in the morning is our best bet." said Ron.

"I've been packing for weeks." said Hermione. "I'm still waiting for some clothes to come out of the wash, but other than that, we should be prepared."

Mrs. Weasley could be heard coming down the hallway. The three of them looked fearfully to the door, and waited with bated breath for the sound of her creaking down the stairs.

"Listen," said Harry quietly, once Mrs. Weasley was gone. Ron and Hermione looked skeptical. They had already heard this before. "No, really listen. You've both thought this through –"

"Stop it." Ron cut him off. "Honestly, you've given us this speech already. Were coming, end of story."

"You're sure that – " he tried again.

"Were sure." they said together. The three looked at each other, amused. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Hey, d'you guys know what I think?" said Ron looking thoughtful as the broke the silence.

"No, what do you think?" asked Harry, grinning.

"I think Dumbledore will either come to your birthday party tonight, or to the wedding tomorrow."

Harry's smile vanished.

"First off, it isn't a party," he said "It's a dinner with guests. And secondly, Dumbledore isn't coming back."

"Why do you keep saying that?" implored Hermione. "How could you possibly think that he would just leave you?"

"Maybe – maybe he's – "

"Maybe nothing." interjected Ron. "He'll be back. I know it."

"Maybe he's dead." whispered Harry.

Stunned silence greeted Harry's words. Hermione could be heard breathing shallowly, and Ron making a loud gulp.

"But – but surely – surely we would know?" stuttered Hermione. "Don't you think so? If You-Know-Who really did do something to him, it – it wouldn't keep quiet."

"Maybe he wants it kept quiet," said Ron darkly. "Maybe he wants to Order to be in the dark, confused."

A shrill cry coming from the downstairs interrupted their jumbled thoughts. All three stood up with a jolt, and instinctively pulled out their wands. Harry led the group and ran to the door, pulling it open. As they proceeded further down the hallway and stairs, they could hear raised voices in the kitchen. The closer they got, the more distinct the voices were, as were the snippets of conversation. Ginny's voice could be distinctly heard.

"_Why_ on earth is he here Mum?"

"Ginny, dear, Dumbledore said – "

"Who cares what Dumbledore said?" George roared. "He ditched The Order didn't he? Couldn't bother to stick around and help?"

"And, not to mention that this dirty little git could be lying for all we know." Fred commented back, furiously.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the kitchen warily. They gasped simultaneously.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the kitchen table.

OooOoo

"I'm sorry to intrude Remus. I assure you, I can't stay long."

"What are you saying? Tonks and I don't mind if you're here."

"I sure don't!" piped in a female voice.

"Come in, come in – "

Sirius stepped over the threshold. He felt windblown and exhausted. The weather was providing them with bitter winds that skinned hands and faces. Lupin led him through the hallway, and into his shabby-looking living room. Sirius plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Tonks sat by him and Lupin in an old armchair, eyeing Sirius with concern. Sirius put his face in his hands.

"Whats the matter Sirius?" said Lupin.

"It's – " he stopped when his voice came out hoarse and raspy. He swallowed and tried again. "It's, Harry. He's leaving Remus. He's leaving tomorrow. I can't go with him, he wont let me. How can I – how can I not know what's going on? He could _die_ and I wouldn't even know. Or be a prisoner, or under the imperius curse. I promised James and Lily I'd look after him, and now I'm gonna have to break that –"

"Stop," interrupted Lupin. "That's enough. First off, Harry is a tough kid. He's smart too."

"I know that – " began Sirius. Lupin held up a hand to silence him.

"Please let me finish. He is strong. Dumbledore had to have had a reason for Harry to be doing this. We need to trust him."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and chuckled a bit. Lupin chose to ignore this.

"Second, if Harry was dead, you would know. You would know _fast_. You think Voldemort wouldn't be gallivanting around right after he killed the boy he's been trying to kill for seventeen years? Of course he would! You would know, trust me."

"Comforting." muttered Sirius, but Lupin again ignored his snide remarks.

"Third," he began again. "You aren't breaking your promise. He is going his own way, for the time being. The Order is going to help him as much as we can, as well as the rest of the Wizarding world. You can still look after him, and protect him all you can. James wouldn't be disappointed in you, I know it."

Sirius stared at his hands and let out a long breath. Remus' words made sense. They were logical, and were stated in a clever manner, a quality he and James had occasionally lacked. However, it didn't change the fact that he was losing Harry for months – possibly years.

"And one more thing – " said Lupin with a slight grin on his face. "Have you completely forgotten yours and James' mirror?"

The words hit Sirius like a hammer between the eyes. He was stunned. How could he have forgotten? It was so obvious, so easy –

"Of course – " Sirius whispered. Lupin laughed at Sirius' astounded reaction.

"Didn't you secretly slide one of them to him a couple of years ago when Severus was going to teach him Occlumency? Have you two even used them?"

"A – a couple of times – "

"Er – excuse me," chimed in Tonks. Sirius looked at her and up to her, now electric-blue hair. It made her eyes even more dark and sparkling. "Mirrors? What are you two talking about?"

"They're two-way mirrors," said Sirius. "When James and I were kids, his dad gave them to us for Christmas. You say the person's name into one, and them the two of you appear into each others'. We would use them in separate detentions." He stopped at the sound of Remus laughing. He joined in. Tonks just rolled her eyes and pressed on.

"So you gave one to Harry?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, wondering again how he could've forgotten. "In his fifth year."

"But this is perfect!" cried Tonks. "Now you can always check up on him, see if he needs anything. You don't need to worry at all!"

"You're right," said Sirius, a bit dazed. "Yeah, you are. Well, I need to get going. Must get back." he stood up, and Remus did as well. "Thanks a lot Remus. You're still just as good at knowing what to say."

OooOoo

"We're honestly letting him stay here?"

"Molly, I must advise against – "

"He told me that Dumbledore gave him instructions."

"He is _lying_!"

"He sounded genuine – "

"That's how all the Malfoys are. They lie through their teeth."

"Molly is right, we can't throw him out on the street."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening at the kitchen door, getting snippets of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's, Kingsley's, Snape's, McGonagall's, Bill's, and Fleur's conversation after they had been kicked out. Malfoy was upstairs in Harry and Ron's room. Ginny, Fred, and George came stomping down the stairs, still furious at their mother for allowing Draco to stay in their home, and for being nearly thrown from the kitchen. The three saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione snooping at the door and silently sat down to join them. Harry scooted over to make room for Ginny. They were all so squished trying to get closer to the door, that Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder to keep herself from falling over. Harry reached up and grabbed it, knowing their hours were numbered, and that after tomorrow, they may never see each other again.

"If Dumbledore truly did say," began Snape in a low, drawling voice. "That Mr. Malfoy is to stay here with us, then we must make amends."

"Severus, we aren't falling for – "

But all conversation stopped at a _whoosh _of flames. Heavy footsteps seemed to come out of the fireplace.

"Hold on, Remus and Tonks are on the way. We have a bit of a surprise for you all."

"Now isn't the time Sirius – " Began Mr. Weasley but his words were drowned out at another _whoosh_. More footsteps and voices.

"You all are going to love it." said Tonks.

"Just wait, he should be here soon."

"'He'? Who is he? Listen we have other things on our plate right now."

At the third _whoosh_ the six kids pressed ever harder to the door, so to hear who the surprise was. Seconds later, however they nearly flew back from the door at the shriek that came from the room inside.

"_Albus!"_

"Dumbledore!"

"I knew you'd be back!"

"Where have you been?"

"My goodness!"

Hermione and Ginny gasped in delight. Fred, George, and Ron all were whispering things like, '_I knew it' , 'Yes!' _orRon's famous _'Blimey'_. Harry however stared straight ahead, his mouth open, eyes wide. Some sort of leap had gone inside his stomach and he felt a strange surge of relief. He wouldn't have to be in the dark after all.

"I appreciate the warm welcome," said Dumbledore's voice and Harry grasped Ginny's hand ever tighter. "But we have very limited time, and so much is to be done and said. I will need to speak to several of you privately, and I will definitely need the six youth sitting outside the door in here immediately."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny all looked at each other with half amused, half nervous looks on their faces. Before any of them could get up to open the door, it had been flung open by Mrs. Weasley, who looked livid. They all, being so squished up against the door, fell into the room. Sirius, Tonks, and Dumbledore could be heard laughing.

"There is such few time, and I have so much to tell you all. I will need to speak to the entire Order tonight. Minerva, will you call everyone?"

McGonagall nodded mutely.

"Excellent. I think I will do the personals first. Sirius, could I see you in the living room please?"

"Please, Sir, why is there so little time?" asked Fred.

"All, hopefully, will be explained in due time Mr. Weasley. Sirius, if you please." said Dumbledore gesturing at Sirius to follow him out of the room.

OooOoo

"Albus, certainly you didn't tell Harry that only Ron and Hermione could go with him on the mission?" whispered Sirius, seconds later.

"I certainly did Sirius. That is what I need to speak with you about."

Sirius' heart sank. Dumbledore had been his one last hope to convince Harry. Now here he was, about to tell him not that he could go, but that he would be staying behind. Of course, he had already realized that he would, but hearing Dumbledore say it made it seem so much more final.

"You're going to give me reasons why I can't go along." grumbled Sirius, staring at the floor.

"No, I'm not." said Dumbledore. "I am here to give _you _a mission, Sirius. If you will accept it of course."

Sirius' head whipped up. A mission? For him?

"What is it?" asked Sirius, dauntless.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but behind them a great sorrow and sacrifice was displayed. He folded his hands in his lap, looking suddenly very buisness-like.

"Sirius, I would like you to teach at Hogwarts as the new Potions professor."

OooOoo

The sun was setting. The entire kitchen was filled with golden light. The sky outside was pink, orange, and light blue. Harry sat close to the window letting the light hit his face. He had been waiting for his turn to talk with Dumbledore for over two hours now. After he did, he could go upstairs and get some sleep while the Order had their meeting.

Harry wondered if Dumbledore was saving their conversation for last. He had already done Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, McGonagall, and was with Snape right now. There was no one else Harry could imagine Dumbledore wanting a one-on-one with at this point but himself –

At that thought, the door of the kitchen swung open and Snape stepped inside. His face was impassive, unreadable. His eyes fell on Harry's face and made contact with his own bright green ones. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. There was something beyond the usual loathing in Snape's eyes today – something else. Harry didn't have time to ponder the subject. Snape told him that Dumbledore wished to speak with him. Harry mechanically stood from his chair by the window and crossed the room, out the door, hearing it click behind him. He walked down the hallway he had so many times before, and into the Weasley's living room. In there, Dumbledore was sitting on one of the old chairs, smiling at the sight of Harry, who looked down at Dumbledore's still blackened hand, looking worse than ever. In fact, Dumbledore looked worse than ever. He looked like most people his age (or somewhere near that) looked. Sallow skin, sunken eyes, exhausted expression, and shaking a little bit. But Dumbledore sat up straight, as if he was a healthy teenager and gestured at Harry to sit in the armchair opposite from him. Harry sat down slowly.

Dumbledore surveyed Harry's face, peering at him. Harry avoided his scrutinizing glances the best he could.

"Sir." said Harry, staring at his knees.

"Harry," said Dumbledore dismally. "I'm so glad I get to see you again. You have no idea how much I have – "

"Where have you been, sir?" asked Harry, not caring at the moment about being rude. He was too annoyed with Dumbledore to be school-boy polite. Dumbledore, it seemed, did not care about Harry's rudeness either. If anything, he looked rather surprised. He raised his silver eyebrows.

"I would have thought it obvious Harry." he said.

"Obvious – sir?" replied Harry curtly. He was becoming more irritated by the second. He willed himself to not explode, like he had at Dumbledore in the past.

"Indeed. I hoped you would have made the connection. That is, of where I was going. You _did_ hear mine and Mr. Malfoy's conversation, didn't you?"

"Yeah, of course I – " started Harry, but stopped short. Memories had just come flooding back to him, memories of that night on the astronomy tower. It hit him with the force of a raging storm. How clear it was, how – _obvious_. How could he have not seen it before?

"_He cannot kill you if you are already dead. Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Nobody would be surprised that you had died in your attempt to kill me – forgive me, but Lord Voldemort probably expects it. Nor would the Death Eaters be surprised that we had captured and killed your mother – it is what they do themselves after all. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban … when the time comes, we can protect him too. Come over to the right side, Draco … you are not a killer..."_

_Malfoy stared at Dumbledore._

"_But I got this far didn't I?" he said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... and you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand … you're at my mercy..."_

"_No, Draco," said Dumbledore quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."_

_Malfoy did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. Harry thought he saw it drop by a fraction – _

_And then drop some more – and finally he lowered his wand completely. Dumbledore looked fervently around him, and strode quickly over to Draco. He whispered something in his ear and Draco nodded. Dumbledore disapparated just as the footsteps thundered up the stairs, and the door burst open to reveal four people dressed in black robes._

"_Where is he?" shrieked a lumpy-looking man at Draco._

"_He's just disapparated," whispered Draco. "But he'll be back."_

_He'll be back._

Harry snapped into the present, gasping at his own stupidity. Nearly three months of fury, disappointment, confusion, and hurt directed at Dumbledore could have been avoided if only he would have opened his eyes a little wider.

"You disapparated, and then came back for him? In the same day?" said Harry.

"I did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "During the fight I found Draco again and disapparated him with me so we could collect his mother. She took a long while to convince. Basically I have been gone all of this time trying to find a place to hide the two of them, I but I think I have at last discovered the perfect place."

"Where – " began Harry, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Now is not the moment Harry. I beg you to listen very closely for we have very limited time. Do you know when you are leaving on your mission?"

"Yes." whispered Harry.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember, the locket, the cup, the snake, something of Ravenclaw's of Gryffindor's?"

"Yes sir. The locket was a – "

"Are you ready?"

"I think so, sir."

"Are Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good." said Dumbledore nodding. "Yes, very good. Well Harry I suppose that is all for us. I ask you to be as brave as your heart can bear, to not forget how to love, to be smart, to use common-sense, your instinct, skill, and most of all to trust my judgment. Trust that there is a bigger plan that you could ever believe."

"Of course sir. But is that really all?"

"It is Harry. I feel the rest is up to you from now on."

"Can't I still ask you for any advice while I'm gone?" asked Harry, a little desperately. Dumbledore's blue eyes almost seemed to fill with tears at his words.

"No I don't believe so, Harry." he said quietly. "I'm afraid that after today, you and I wont be seeing each other much more. Ever."

"Why sir? Please why? I need some answers."

"Don't dwell on it Harry, I beg you. Focus on what you need to do."

Harry stared, dumbstruck, at Dumbledore.

"You are a brilliant person Harry." said Dumbledore, looking a bit proud. "I know that even more great things are going to come from you. If there is anything I have been privileged to see in my lifetime, it has been watching you grow even better every year."

Harry smiled. He felt Dumbledore's words give him strength and hope. Hope, that he didn't have when he got out of bed this morning. Dumbledore reached forward and shook his hand, and when it was over, Harry knew that he had been dismissed. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the stairs. With his foot elevated on the first one he looked back at Dumbledore and said,

"Thank you so much, sir."

Dumbledore kept in his seat, not looking at Harry but responded in a voice that seemed to be filled with heartbreaking emotion,

"Thank you, Harry. Oh and one more thing,"

Harry stopped and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Happy Birthday." he said, his eyes glinting.

Grinning in spite of himself, and holding tight to the handrail, Harry climbed up the stairs, just as the sun fully set behind the mountains, so far in the distance. He reached the landing, getting ready to find Ron and Hermione to tell them everything.

**That's it! Please please please please review. I really really want you to :) PLEASE!**


	3. Murder at a Wedding

**Okay, here is chapter 3! Please please review! I would seriously love it, and it makes my day. Good or bad, im not the kind to care. Oh and I'm thinking that I need a beta for this story. Anyone want to volunteer? :)**

Chapter 3

The Wedding

Sirius' head popped off of his pillow on the day of the wedding. Not because of the big event that was happening that day, but because of: a.) Harry's birthday had been yesterday and everyone had completely forgotten the celebration they planned because of Dumbledore's random appearance, and b.) Due to his distractions at Remus' house he had completely forgotten to get hairs for Harry's polyjuice potion.

Groaning, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. Not looking forward to the hideous day ahead of him he painstakingly stood up and got dressed, thinking of Harry allowing everyone to forget his birthday –

Why was it that Harry never thought of himself? He wasn't the ordinary kind of selfless person, no, he just didn't possess the ability to worry about himself. It was always how everyone _else_ would be affected. Who would get hurt? How many Death Eaters could he stop? How could he make sure everyone was happy? It was ridiculous. He would never last if he kept this up –

Shaking the rude and negative thoughts from his head he opened his door and proceeded down the hallway. He saw Harry peek his head out of his bedroom up ahead and look around.

"Hey kid." said Sirius.

Harry jumped a bit and looked to the left of the hallway to see Sirius standing there. A grin spread across Harry's face as he stepped fully out of the bedroom he and Ron shared.

"Hi Sirius."

"So listen, yesterday was your birthday – "

"Don't worry, I opened all of my gifts just a bit ago." said Harry. "I was just putting all of them in my room right now."

"You already opened them?" asked Sirius. "What time is it?"

Harry checked a battered old watch on his wrist. When he saw Sirius staring he said,

"Fabian Prewett's. Mrs. Weasley said it's traditional to give a witch or wizard a watch when they come of age. Really nice of her to give me something that was her brother's. Anyways, it's ten to one."

"Ten to _one?_" exclaimed Sirius. "One as in the afternoon?"

Harry laughed. "The very same. They're setting up the tent outside for the wedding right now."

"Dear God." whispered Sirius. "What a waste of time."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So you were tired. Big deal. Did the meeting go really late last night?" he asked, curious.

"Yeah, pretty late," said Sirius absentmindedly. "Hey, listen, come into my room a bit. I've got something for you."

Harry's tired face seemed to genuinely perk up. In silence they both walked back down the hallway into Sirius' room. Harry sat down on the bed, cross-legged, looking, for a second, like a little child on Christmas morning. But his innocent look vanished after seconds as his regular look of a person who has been barely holding themselves together for years flitted back across his face.

Sirius rummaged through the drawers where he had hidden the gift for Harry. The gift, he had been working nearly all year to perfect. As he dug through the messy drawer he said to Harry, remembering his conversation with Remus the other day,

"Hey, Prongs, you still got that mirror I gave you fifth year?" he said, his back turned to Harry. He heard him stifle a cough behind his hands before he answered,

"Sure do. Hermione packed it and everything."

"Well, since you aren't going back to school, I'm giving you homework while you're gone." he said while Harry did a fake and theatrical groan. "Don't whine crazy hair – "

"Crazy hair?" Harry laughed. "What kind of insult is that?"

"A truthful one. I really should fix your hair. It looks pretty terrible."

"Gee thanks. It's not my fault Mrs. Weasley cut it like a madwoman."

"Anyways, back to the point," said Sirius, having finally found the little black box that Harry's gift was in. He turned to face him. "You are to contact me, at least once a week. I'll have my mirror on me at all times, in case you ever need anything. However," he remarked, sitting by Harry. "Since the mirror is kinda bigger, I figured if you were in a life-or-death situation, it wouldn't be the best thing to use." At those words, he handed Harry the box. Harry took it, wonder burning in his eyes, and slowly opened the lid to reveal what looked like a black leather bracelet with a circular, ruby-like charm dangling off of it. Harry picked it up cautiously and looked to Sirius, his eyebrows raised.

"A bracelet?" he said, not unkindly.

"Not really. You wear it around your ankle, so your pants cover it. You don't really want anyone to see it – "

"Because – it's a bracelet?"

"No," Sirius explained patiently. "Well, yes it's a bracelet, but what it really is, is a way to contact me in emergencys."

"How does it work?" Harry asked. Then, "Where did you get it?"

"It was your dad's." Sirius told him. "Your grandfather gave it to him when he was around eight years old. I think it's a Potter family heirloom or something. Anyways what you do is if you ever really need my help, you reach down and take the little crystal between your thumb and forefinger. That's all it takes to apparate me straight to wherever you are. No security enchantments matter, no spells or wards matter at all. See here," he said holding out his right hand. On his thumb was a little gold ring. "This will send some sort of burning or vibration to me telling me that you need help. Then I press _my_ thumb and forefinger to it and it takes me to you."

Harry stared from the ugly-looking bracelet to the little ring on Sirius' thumb open-mouthed, his eyes wide. He looked up into Sirius' eyes and smiled a little, astonished smile.

"Brilliant," he said quietly. "Absolutely brilliant. How does it work for me, if it was my dad's?"

"I've been working on that for a while." Sirius said. "It's taken a bit to transfer all of the spells and such to work for different people. Lucky you have the blood of a Potter, so that made it all the easier. If I was a blood-related Potter it would have been so much easier. That's the main thing that made it difficult."

"Did my dad ever use it?" Harry wondered. Sirius shrugged.

"A couple of times. But I think you'll find it a lot more useful. Promise you'll use it if you ever need me?"

"Of course!" said Harry, flinging his arms around Sirius. "This is wonderful. Thank you so much."

Sirius laughed a fake laugh, and could feel tears building up in his throat. With all of his strength he swallowed them and hugged Harry back tightly. Harry gripped tight to the back of Sirius' shirt and shook a little for fear. He pulled away before Sirius did and for an instant terror and stress crossed his troubled face. He collected himself quickly however, but not before Sirius saw.

"Well, we should get back downstairs." said Harry, plastering a smile on his face. "They'll probably need our help."

Sirius nodded mutely, still watching Harry's face closely. He told Harry to go on downstairs, and he would meet him after he washed and got dressed. In moments, Harry had shut the door and Sirius was alone.

It was heartbreaking, Sirius thought to himself as he washed his face and brushed his teeth, that Harry truly was afraid for this mission of his and knew he couldn't show it.

OooOoo

"You are too kind Molly. Really, letting me intrude when such an event is going on – "

"Oh Albus not at all! It really is lovely for you to be here for the wedding. Lovely to have you back with us!"

Molly busied herself with putting more cakes onto platters as she asked,

"Where is Draco? Is he still asleep?"

"I believe so," answered Dumbledore. "I've arranged to take him and his mother to their safe house tomorrow morning. Narcissa will be arriving here very shortly, only for the night."

Molly nodded stiffly and said quietly, "Lovely."

"It is lovely isn't it?" said Dumbledore brightly. "Harry, would you mind checking on Draco? See if he is all right?"

"Huh?" remarked Harry stupidly. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation at all, even though he was standing right next to Mrs. Weasley, helping her prepare trays of food.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry. If you could go and check on him. Would you?"

"Er – well – yes I suppose – " stammered Harry.

There was an awkward silence. After a couple of seconds Harry reluctantly placed the platter he was holding on the counter and tramped up the stairs.

What was he going to say to Malfoy? He didn't care what he was doing. Probably skulking in his room. Why was it that Dumbledore always had to trust everyone? Giving second chances was one thing, but trusting someone who was absolutely sketchy was another. He was still stricken that Dumbledore trusted Snape, after he had betrayed his parents to Voldemort, which Harry had discovered just a few months ago.

He painstakingly knocked on the door to Draco's room and waited for a reply. In a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal Malfoy looking pale and annoyed. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Harry.

"Yes, Potter?" he said with the slightest hint of a sneer.

"What're you doing? I mean – " Harry shook his head filled with jumbled thoughts. "Dumbledore told me to come – come and see what you're doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Draco, now not even attempting to hide his sneer. "I'm sitting nicely in my room, waiting for my mother."

"That's nice. Well, he also wanted me to ask you why you're here." said Harry a bit sarcastically.

"He didn't say that, he knows why I'm here. Are you _purposely_ an idiot Potter?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know."

"I'm here because I don't want to work for You-Know-Who anymore. Go away."

And he slammed the door in Harry's face. The bang echoed throughout the hallways. Harry tried the knob, but it didn't budge. He had locked it. Not feeling incensed enough to force it open, he merely shouted through the door.

"You can't honestly think that any of us believe that!"

"I actually think most of them do, Potter," came Draco's muffled voice through the door. "Especially Dumbledore, if that means anything to you. Now honestly – go away."

Grumbling to himself Harry turned from the door and proceeded back down the stairs. When he re-entered the kitchen he heard two very familiar voices arguing.

"I just can't understand how you forgot!"

"I'm sorry Molly! Other things were going on!"

"Well we don't have time to get him anyone's now! He'll have to sit inside for the wedding!"

"Don't be ridiculous, no one is going to care that he is there." retorted Sirius. "The three of them are leaving tonight anyways."

"I don't believe that – "

"Oh, open your eyes Molly." said Sirius impatiently. Harry stepped into the kitchen. Dumbledore was no longer sitting at the table, but Mr. Weasley was instead. Molly seemed to still be arranging food, and Sirius was wiping dishes.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing," said Mrs. Weasley slamming dishes on the counter. "Sirius just didn't do his job yesterday, so there is no one for you to change into."  
>"I've already told you – " started Sirius furiously.<p>

"You didn't get me hairs for the polyjuice? That's fine – I didn't want to go disguised anyways – "

"But Harry dear, it will be taking an awful risk." said Mrs. Weasley shoving a large plate of crackers into his hands. "Hold this for a moment, will you?"

"Sure – " started Harry. "But anyways, I don't think it's that big of a risk. As long as I sort of – er – stay out of the way – "

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip and taking the tray from his hands. "Arthur – what do you think?"

"Hm?" said Mr. Weasley, looking up from his wand he had been examining. "Oh – it's fine Molly, don't fret. Everyone we invited wont go blabbing. And like Sirius said – they _are_ leaving tonight."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Harry jumped. She looked absolutely furious, red was creeping up her cheeks. Her hands were clutched against her skirt. Harry thought he knew why she was so upset. Of course she couldn't hide the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were up to something, but it was more difficult to believe that they were truly leaving until they were gone. Hearing her own husband admit that the worst was true was probably something like a slap to the face.

Harry sighed and started to say, "Mrs. Weasley –" but she cut him off and said, "Well that's settled. You'll just be at the wedding as yourself – how lovely." she turned away from them all, but Harry could tell by her voice that she was in tears.

At that Ron and Hermione burst into the kitchen, panting.

"We did it, Mum." said Ron, out of breath. "We fixed that extra tent."

Mrs. Weasley took a shuddering breath and turned back around, eyes slightly red, but with a half, amused smile nonetheless.

"Thank you dears. Now why don't the three of you go upstairs and being getting ready? It's nearly three – "

"The wedding's at six Mum!" said Ron, rolling his eyes. "I don't need three hours!"

But Hermione seemed to disagree with this as she held a clump of her bushy hair in between two of her fingers. She nodded to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, I'll go start getting ready." she said.

"Three hours – " started Ron, but Hermione had already whipped out of sight.

Sirius laughed quietly. He pulled out a chair from the table and made eye contact with Harry.

"If you're going to the wedding without disguise, you're gonna let me fix your hair. You can't go meeting pretty French girls looking like – "

"I could do without insults, thanks." murmured Harry, annoyed though he smiled slightly. He sat in the chair Sirius had drawn for him. Ron looked confused.

"Why isn't Harry going to be disguised?" he asked.

"Because Sirius is easily distracted." said Harry brightly, wincing as Sirius pulled on a clump of his hair.

"Hey," Sirius defended "You try seeing Dumbledore randomly floo himself into the living room and not forget about plucking a few hairs from someone."

Harry laughed and Sirius got to work.

OooOoo

"Ginny, hold it right there."

"Right here?"

"Yeah, and I'll pin it."

"Here you go."

"Thanks." Hermione pinned a brown lock of hair into place. "There, how does that look?" she asked Ginny.

"So pretty. I love your hair like that." replied Ginny, fastening on a gold necklace.

"So do I," Hermione sighed. "It just takes so long."

Ginny nodded and busied herself with applying a thin layer of blush to her cheeks. Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"How do I look?" she said, looking a bit nervous.

Hermione smiled. "Gorgeous, as usual." she said. And she meant it. Ginny's hair fell to the small of her back. It was strikingly red and had been curled for the occasion. She had the most subtle hints of makeup on her eyes, cheeks, and lips that made her face shine. Her brown eyes were bigger than usual and her golden dress made her radiance even more so.

However, Ginny turned back to the mirror of the bathroom the two girls shared and scrutinized herself self-consciously.

"Honestly, Ginny," Hermione whispered. "You look very pretty. Harry wont know what to do with himself when he sees you."

"I just wish I could see _him,_" Ginny grumbled. "But he has to use poly – "

"Do he doesn't," said Hermione powdering her nose. "I heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at Sirius about it. Apparently he forgot to get some hairs for Harry yesterday in all of the commotion."

Ginny kept her eyes on her little compact, but Hermione could see a slight grin.

"Oh." she said quietly.

"So – he'll probably be looking pretty handsome tonight, don't you think?" asked Hermione smugly.

"Probably." Ginny agreed.

"That is, if Sirius succeeds in fixing his hair. Good gracious!"

Ginny giggled.

"I still think he looks nice."

"Me too," said Hermione. "He always looks nice."

"Ron will look nice too – don't you think?" said Ginny, unable to control her giggling.

Hermione was laughing now too. There was just something about being a girl that was making herself pretty for a certain occasion that was so much fun. These last few hours were so precious, and laughing with Ginny, her best girlfriend, made Hermione feel – healthier somehow for the long and brutal journey ahead.

"Hermione, wont you make sure that Harry will not forget me while you're gone?" said Ginny timidly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, he is never going to forget you, and you'll never forget him."

"That's the problem," said Ginny, her voice shaking. "I wont ever forget him, so if something happens, I don't think I'll get over it."

The rest of the girls' conversation was held in such low voices that Harry Potter, who had just slid down the wall outside the bathroom door, hearing Ginny's words, couldn't hear.

He wiped his eyes and walked away, not bothering to try harder and hear the rest of what they were saying.

OooOoo

Bill and Fleur's wedding was reminding Sirius painfully of Lily and James', which had been one of the most enjoyable days of his entire life. Fleur, although looked nothing like Lily, had a sort of beautiful glow about her that Lily had had on her wedding day. The dancing, the wine, the food, the laughter brought it all back to him.

And Harry. Holy gracious did that kid look like his father. His hair had been fixed and once again looked messy and windswept. He was James' exact height and they had the same features, besides the eyes of course. And Ginny looked like Lily! It was a bit disturbing at times. There was one point in the night that Harry and Ginny had been talking, and the pretty ginger had reached up and straightened Harry's glasses. Sirius literally had a full on flashback of Lily doing that to James outside on the grounds of Hogwarts in the dark of early night with the moonlight shining on them, exactly in the same position as Harry and Ginny. His flashback was so strong that the reeled back into a table that he had been standing in front of, nearly knocking it over.

Dumbledore tried to stay as hidden as possible. He did a rather well job. Most people didn't really notice him, they were too busy enjoying themselves. Dumbledore mainly spoke with Elphias Doge and some Order members. He talked to Sirius a bit about more details for him teaching Potions at the school, but that was mainly all. Sirius didn't mind. He mainly liked to sit and be quiet (a major first). He looked at Harry most of the time. Harry, Bill and Fleur.

He watched Ron and Hermione a lot too. He liked their relationship, and was glad that Harry and Hermione never fancied each other. For some reason – that would be strange.

There came a point in the wedding when Ron was dancing with Ginny, and Harry was dancing with Luna Lovegood. Luna was only his second dance of the night; the other girl had been Hermione. Sirius could tell that Harry was aching to dance with Ginny, but was having his own personal conflict about it. As the song ended, Luna stood on tiptoe and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry bit his lip and glanced over to Ginny who was standing alone now, as Ron had once again spotted Hermione. Luna gave Harry a little push towards her and he stumbled over his feet. He gained his balance, face burning, and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She turned and genuinely beamed at him, looking like she had been expecting him to give in all along. She put both her hands up on his shoulders and his went to her waist. Their mouths moved in words Sirius could not hear, and their eyes never left each others faces. Sirius noticed that not once did Ginny's eyes travel up to Harry's scar, as so many did.

The song began to draw to a close, and Ginny took one hand from Harry's shoulder and found his hand at her waist, intertwining her fingers with his. Her other hand rose up to touch his cheek. She looked up at him and kissed him, once, twice and now he was looking to her. Simultaneously they kissed for a third time. The song ended and Harry let go of her, as if electrocuted. He almost seemed to be feeling guilty for what he had done. Ginny looked at him, a blaze in her eyes, but he would not return her glance. She let out of breath of understanding and softly kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. He flinched and shut his eyes at her touch as she disappeared away from the dance floor.

Harry opened his eyes again to see Sirius sitting at his lonely table. Sirius looked right at Harry, whose eyes filled with relief to see someone so familiar whom he could go quickly escape to. He nearly ran to where Sirius was sitting and plopped down in the chair next to him. He let out a heart-wrenching sigh. Sirius pulled him into a one-armed hug.

At that gesture, a silvery-blue light came falling over the canopy right in the middle of the dance floor. A familiar lynx patronus who spoke with the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sirius' heart immediately filled with fear.

"_The ministry had fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming – they are coming."_

Crap

This was it.

This was when he left.

Without a second to lose, he stood up just as Harry did. Both drew their wands. Harry was frantically searching the crowds for, Sirius guessed, Ron and Hermione. Hooded and masked figures came in tunnels of black smoke and thrashed everything in the wedding. He saw Remus and Tonks, back to back shouting shield charms at the dark, sinister figures ruining the beautiful night. He needed to get Harry out of here.

"Come on!" he shouted at his godson. "I'll help you find them! Don't let any of those Death Eaters see your face!"

Harry nodded, his face white. Sirius grabbed his forearm and they both ran through the crowd, calling for Ron and Hermione.

Their attention was averted when a streak of blond from up ahead came pelting out of the Burrow. Draco Malfoy had come outside to see what all the commotion was about, Narcissca close behind. Snape and Dumbledore spotted the two of them and grabbed Draco by the shoulder, trying to push the two Malfoys back into the house. However just as they reached the door a voice rang out in the night. A voice that Sirius had hated all of his life, and a voice that had raised the hairs on the back of Harry's neck. Harry whipped the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself and Sirius just in time. Bellatrix walked right past them.

"Cissy!" shrieked Bellatrix. "Cissy! Where _have_ you and Draco been? We all thought Dumbledore had captured you, and killed you!" She let out a loud cackle that caused half the people fighting and screaming to look at the scene of the Malfoys, Bellatrix, Severus, and Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Bellatrix. "You have been captured?" Her voice was dangerous, suspicious.

Narcissca's eyes widened. Draco's did as well. Mother and son both looked at each other instantly and seemed to mutually agree with each other.

"We were captured," Narcissca lied smoothly. "But all this time, Draco has still been working on what the Dark Lord assigned him, so very long ago – "

At his mother's words, Draco turned to Dumbledore and shouted, as he had months ago on the astronomy tower, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Dumbledore, who looked weaker and more ill than ever before tonight, his hand blacker than ever, made no attempts to stop Draco, who pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore.

The wedding was nearly deserted – or so it seemed. It was deathly quiet, and the good were mainly hiding, lurking out of sight – or crying out for their friends and family. The bad had all made a little half-circle around the five people in the middle. Sirius and Harry stood, invisible about five feet from the entire scene.

"Now is it, Draco!" whispered Bellatrix, mad with delight. "Hurry – do it!"

But Draco's hand shook. His head was down and his breathing was heavy, uneven. Nearly two minutes passed. Narcissca's eyes were bulging, Snape was right beside Bellatrix, his face impassive.

"N-n-no – I don't – " stuttered Malfoy.

"What?" screeched Bellatrix. "You scummy, cowardly, filth of a – "

"Bella!" cried Narcissca, beside herself with fury. "How dare you!"

But Dumbledore had turned to Severus as the sisters fought. Draco was no longer even facing Dumbledore. He whispered something so quiet, that if Sirius and Harry wouldn't have been so close, they would have never heard.

"Severus – " whispered Dumbledore. "Severus – please, please."

A dull blow hit the bottom of Sirius' stomach. He saw Harry raise his wand, but grabbed his wrist. If Harry did anything to make himself known, the Death Eaters would have him disapparated out of there in a matter of seconds.

Bellatrix and Narcissca stopped fighting at the sound of Dumbledore pleading. Bellatrix's face broke into an insane grin. She bounced a little on her heels, as if she was absurdly dancing, waiting for the moment to come. Narcissca was biting her lip and wringing her hands.

"Please." said Dumbledore, one last time.

Snape gazed a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. He raised his wand and pointed it straight at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Dozens of people screamed. Dumbledore flew back, his old, broken body crashing into the ground. The Death Eaters laughed manaically and ever more guests screamed.

Then the tumult broke out again. Screams and spells rent the air. Flashes of light flew past, and Bellatrix shot the Dark Mark into the sky. Harry stared in shock, from Dumbledore to Snape, back and forth. His lips were parted in shock. Sirius gripped his arm roughly and shook him a little to get him to move. Anger, and pain was pulsing through Sirius in every step. And horror. Complete horror. But he had to get Harry away. Harry needed to leave.

At last Ron and Hermione were spotted as Sirius half dragged Harry through the frantic crowds. Hermione had tears streaming down her face, and Ron looked ten years older. Both were holding hands, and calling Harry's name at the top of their lungs. Harry saw them, looked right at Sirius whom he gave a fleeting hug. Sirius hugged him tight, but briefly, and almost threw him over to Ron and Hermione, who saw him as the invisibility cloak flew off. Harry balled it up and held it in one hand as he sprinted over to his two best friends. They ran to him also and Sirius heard a raspy voice cry, "It's Potter! Look! It's Potter!"

Sirius whipped around and found the source of the voice, a fat, masked Death Eater advancing on the trio. Sirius stunned him before the ugly man even knew what hit him. Harry grasped hands and gave Sirius one last look before he disapparated. They were gone.


End file.
